Benutzer Diskussion:Adriano D Adamo
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Archiv Smalltalk Du hättest erst auf Quellcode klicken müssen und es erst dann markieren^^ Ist nicht so schlimm, ich hab's für dich ausgebessert :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:53, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Klar, sowas ist auf jeden Fall erwähnenswert ;) Bei meinem geht's vermutlich auch bald weiter >D Fehlen eh nicht mehr viele Parts^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:05, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich verstehen wir das ;) Das richtige Leben hat immer Vorrang, der Almanach ist nur ein Hobby und läuft einem nicht davon. Wir werden schon die Stellung halten^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:12, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Was meinst du denn damit? Da Leerzeilen zu setzen ist eine äußerst unelegante Lösung, wir haben eine Vorlage, die den Text wegdrückt und verhindert, dass ein Bild oder eine Vorlage von Text umflossen wird: Probiers mal aus ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:20, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Deshalb sag ich ja: Probier's mal mit der Vorlage, die haben wir extra für sowas. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:49, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Öhm, im Titel kommt Final Fantasy doch gar nicht vor, oder? Also musst du das FF: wieder streichen^^ ansonsten passt! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:49, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte mal eine Frage: kannst du Japanisch? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:51, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Jupp, deswegen hab ich gefragt^^ ist ja cool. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:44, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, gut aufgepasst. Der Artikel ist zwar allgemein ausbaufähig, aber zumindest das sollte da stehen^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:05, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht, was jetzt daran die Frage war, aber wie bereits erwähnt ist es komplett dir überlassen, wie du das Kapitel nennen möchtest oder ob du es überhaupt erst schreiben willst^^ Es ist schließlich dein WT, du bestimmst :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:24, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee :) Für mich wären nur die wichtigsten zu erwähnen die Portale, die dich auch zu Feral Chaos bringen. Für alle anderen auf der Weltkarte könntest du ja einige kleine Bemerkungen in deinem Anhang zum Walkthrough machen. Aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht an Tipps geben, schließlich ist es dein Walkthrough und du kannst ihn so gestalten, wie du willst. Auf jeden Fall würde ich es so umsetzen und nicht anders :D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 17:37, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass es mit deinen Syntax-Kenntnissen schwierig sein dürfte, selbst eine zu erstellen (was weder eine Beleidigung noch ein Vorwurf sein soll), v.a. die von Blue ist doch etwas komplexer und ich habe im Moment auch nicht die Geduld, es dir zu erklären, sorry, ein ander Mal vielleicht. Wobei du es auch einfach mal so machen könntest wie ich, als ich mit sowas angefangen habe: Quelltext der Vorlage kopieren, in eine Testseite einfügen (um Blues Vorlage nicht aus Versehen zu schrotten), an den Parametern schrauben und googlen, was sie denn bedeuten ;) mir hat das damals auch keiner erklärt (ich habe aber auch nicht danach gefragt, sondern einfach mal rumprobiert, anders lernt man das nämlich nicht). Dass du nicht weißt, wie genau die Vorlage eigentlich funktioniert finde ich doch etwas schwach, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. Schau mal in den Quelltext von Blues WTs, an den Stellen, an denen er sie verwendet und du wirst sehen, wie das mit der Verlinkung gemeint ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:26, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Offensichtlich weißt du es ganz und gar nicht; was du da gemacht hast, ist weder das, was ich dir gesagt habe noch eine Boss-Vorlage. Und dass du im Umgang mit einem Vorlagensyntax noch recht unsicher bist, sehe ich an deinen Edits. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:40, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey. Ich hab gesehen, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Bilder hochlädst, hauptsächlich ja für deinen WT. Kannst du dann auch bitte gleich die entsprechenden Lizenzen und Kategorien miteinfügen? Das wäre echt super, okay? :) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:28, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hehe, danke :) Hab ich mir mal mit Katzii vor über nem Jahr ausgedacht. Mann, wie die Zeit vergeht... oO Also, wegen dem Artikel Gateway kann ich dir schon helfen, aber die meiste Arbeit musst du dann machen, weil es auch deine Idee ist. Ich halt mich dann eher im Hintergrund etwas zurück. Und bei den Bildern musst du einfach Lizenz: und dann direkt darunter einfügen, aber nur wenn es ein Bild unter alleinigem Recht von Square Enix ist, falls du irgendwann mal ein Kingdom Hearts Bild hochladen möchtest, dann musst du stattdessen einfügen. Joah, und dann halt noch die entsprechende Kategorie und fertig bist du ;D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:49, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Joah, und ich bin jetzt schon über zwei Jahre hier :P Deine Ideen zu den Gateways gefallen mir, die sind schon mal nicht schlecht. So kann das meiner Meinung nach irgendwie umgesetzt werden, vllt mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen meinerseits. Achja, und vergiss das mit den Bildern in Zukunft bitte nicht. Mach es einfach genauso, wie ichs dir erklärt habe. Sonst muss ich das wohl oder übel machen >.< (so wie immer natürlich... D:) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:41, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Öhm, naja, solange sie dir gefällt... ;) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:10, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich find's gut, dass du das gefunden und für die News vorgeschlagen hast :) Ich hab das auch mal irgendwo gelesen, aber solange es nur Gerüchte sind und es noch keine offiziellen Aussagen dazu gibt, werd ich es erst mal nicht in die News reinsetzen (außerdem ist deine Quelle von Januar^^" es sollte doch etwas aktueller sein). Ist aber echt toll, dass du auf sowas aufmerksam machst *thumbs up* ;D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:44, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Joah, die Art von Tabelle ist auch recht simpel. Freut mich, dass es geklappt hat :) bin schon gespannt, wie's aussieht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:58, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Man sieht es auch so, wenn ein neuer Part erstellt wurde oder auch allgemeine Änderungen vorgenommen wurden, die nicht in der Wiki-Aktivität erscheinen, wenn man einen Blick in die Letzten Änderungen wirft ;) Zu der anderen Sache kann ich nur sagen, dass du genauer lesen solltest: Diese Seite trägt den '''WT-internen' Bossboxen-Rekord!'' WT-intern bedeutet innerhalb meines VIIIer WTs. Freut mich aber zu hören, dass er auch dir gefällt (ich hab da mittlerweile schon ne kleine Fangemeinde könnte man fast sagen xD). Du hast deinen zu Dissidia 012 ja gerade eben abgeschlossen, oder? Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu! :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:57, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Klar verstehen wir das, das Real Life geht immer vor ;) Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Wir werden den Almanach derweil schon warm halten^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:31, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ein Genie braucht eine Lernpause?... Oh, warum kommentiere ich das nur? Sum2k3 14:49, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Freut mich zu hören :D Hoffen wir dass es bis dahin einen Termin für Type-0 gibt. Dann kann ich dafür ja den WT schreiben (Bild berichtet :D) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:59, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zitat 1: "... kann ich dir schon helfen, aber die meiste Arbeit musst du dann machen, weil es auch deine Idee ist. Ich halt mich dann eher im Hintergrund etwas zurück." Zitat 2: "So kann das meiner Meinung nach irgendwie umgesetzt werden, vllt mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen meinerseits." Zu Zitat 2 meinte ich, dass du alleine erstmal den Artikel überarbeitest und ich ihn mir dann mal anschaue. So und nicht anders. Sonst noch Fragen? >_> --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 18:56, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Joah, kein Problem. Mach erst das eine und dann das andere. Btw, es heißt der Almanach ;) Aber vllt ist das eine zu direkte Frage, aber auf welche bzw. was für eine Schule gehst du eigentlich? Denn von "Prüfungen" um diesen Zeitraum habe ich ja noch nie gehört oO --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:25, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Mkay, von einer Wirtschaftsschule hab ich wirklich noch nie was gehört... oO Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir frohes Lernen (hähä... >D) und erfolgreiches Schaffen der Prüfungen ;D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 12:00, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, also... das war sowas von unlustig... da musste ich nur den Kopf schütteln, als ich das gelesen hab... natürlich werde ich KEINE der einzelnen Sachen machen, die du mir aufgelistet hast, soviel ist schonmal klar. Und unter einem "coolen Witz" kann ich mir weitaus bessere Sachen vorstellen >__< --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:06, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir scheinbar sogar mehr gebracht hat als nur dein Wissen zu stillen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:17, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Welche Boxen? oO Ich weiß gerade nicht, was du genau meinst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:02, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Achsooo, die^^" das sind aber keine Boxen, sondern einfach nur Bilder oder meinetwegen Sticker. Wenn du auch welche haben willst, dann schnapp dir einfach den Code und setz dir auch welche hin^^ du findest ihn im Quelltext ganz unten auf meiner Benutzerseite. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:11, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ganz ruhig, es wurde rückgängig gemacht und ich hab den betreffenden Spammer auch gesperrt. Denk dir einfach nichts dabei, da war jemandem halt einfach nur langweilig, was ein Indiz dafür ist, dass es eher der Betreffende selbst ist, der keine Hobbys hat ;) Einfach ignorieren und die Sache hat sich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:28, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Sollte das wiederholt vorkommen, wird die Seite geschützt, da musst du dir keine Gedanken drum machen. Und joah, mein Was wir heute gelernt haben ist nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt, von dem her kannst es schon verwenden, wenn dir das so gut gefällt; es ist aber immer besser, sich etwas Eigenes einfallen zu lassen und seinem WT dadurch eine persönlichere Note zu verleihen :P Von dem her solltest du vielleicht erst selbst kreativ werden und dir eigenständig so eine Art Running Gag überlegen anstatt einfach nur einfalloslos zu guttenbergen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:05, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ich wollte dir Alles Gute wünschen :) und sry, dass ich's nicht von allein gesehen hab^^" Aber du hast das ja nur in die eine Box da oben reingeschrieben und nicht auf deine Userseite und weil ich Monobook als Skin eingestellt habe, wird das bei mir nicht angezeigt. Sieht stattdessen nämlich [http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Adriano_D_Adamo?useskin=monobook so] bei mir aus. Feier schön! ;D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:36, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Besser spät als nie ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:45, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Von mir auch ein Happy Birthday :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 22:09, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, aber ich habs echt verpennt^^ (liegt wohl daran, dass ich gestern eh nicht on war xD) Aus diesem Grund ein "Alles Gute nachträglich" ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:00, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Danke an euch alle :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:40, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fettes Sorry Hallo Adriano. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gesehen hast, aber Snow90 und ich haben uns bei einem deiner Artikel einen bösen Scherz erlaubt. So etwas darf eigentlich nicht sein, dass man Sachen zum Löschen vorschlägt, die mit der Mühe eines anderen Users entstanden sind. Wir haben über Skype drüber gesprochen und fanden das in dem Moment irre witzig, aber sowas passiert leider nur dann, wenn man den Kopf ausmacht und sich wie ein Kind verhält. Auch wenn Gunblade73 das wieder rückgängig gemacht und Snow dafür ordentlich in den Hintern getreten hat, möchte mich ausdrücklich persönlich entschuldigen und nehme die Schuld auf meine Kappe. Ich als Admin hätte so etwas nicht zulassen dürfen, und es tut mir leid. Du bist klasse, mach so weiter! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:21, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kann mich ihm nur anschließen, das war wirklich ne dämliche Aktion, die mir ebenso leidtut wie Norte. Hoffe du nimmst es uns nicht krumm. Grüße [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 18:24, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, freut mich zu hören. Wegen dem 1.April sind wir bereits am überlegen, aber wir machen das geheim. Sonst geht der Witz kaputt. Vllt kommt was dabei raus, vllt aber auch nicht, wir sind selbst noch unentschlossen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:32, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Besser oder schlechter ist in diesem Zusammenhang vllt nicht der richtige Ausdruck, dafür sind Facebook und Skype einfach viel zu verschieden. Es kommt drauf an was du haben willst: wenn du gerne andere Leute ausspionierst, Spiele spielst und lustige Bilder magst, dann geh zu Facebook. Bei Skype kannst du halt nur chatten und telefonieren. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:52, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder }} Rechtschreibfehler Hey Chefkoch, ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen. Ich wette da ist irgenwo ein Rechtschreibfehler oder in der Formulierung ist einer :D Warum schreibst du sowas in die Zusammenfassung? Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass Fehler drin sind, warum verbesserst du sie nicht einfach, bevor du auf Speichern klickst? Liest du eigentlich deine Beiträge auch selber mal durch, bevor du sie reinstellst? Das könnte dir vielleicht gewaltig helfen. Ebenso machst du das in letzter Zeit immer wenn du das Wort Walkthrough schreiben musst. Schreibs doch einfach 1x richtig, dann lernst du es. Also, hör auf so etwas zu schreiben. Und besser noch korrigierst du dich bitte selber, bevor du Sachen hier reinstellst. Viel Spaß noch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:06, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Während meiner Abwesenheit Ich bin jetzt für ungefähr einen Monat nicht da. Wenn ihr mir was schreiben wollt, könnt ihr mir ruhig was schreiben. Ich beantworte es wenn ich zurück bin. Und im Notfall (oder wenn ihr mich vermisst) hab ich ja Facebook. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:26, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bossliste Das ist eigentlich nicht nötig. Du kannst alle Ableger auch unten drunter mit anfügen, ich sehe da kein Problem. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:13, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab 11 auch nicht gespielt, mir würde das zu viel Zeit wegfressen. Das mit dem "Erster" sehe ich nicht so schlimm, kein Thema :) Ich hätte es sonst einfach gelöscht. Allerdings wüsste ich schon, wie ich mich bei dir rächen könnte. Wenn du wissen willst wie, frag einfach. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:32, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Woher weißt du denn, dass du nicht schon Teil MEINES Plans bist? ;) ... upps, verraten. [[User:DelNorte|Aha'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:42, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Vergiss mal lieber nicht, wer hier die Spinne und wer die Fliege ist. Oder, um es mit den Worten von Loki auszudrücken: wer die Ameise ist und wer der Stiefel. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:18, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Aha, ich kenn mich auch in der nerdischen Mythologie aus. Übrigens schuldest du mir immer noch etwas wegen dem Desaster, was du mit den Espern aus FFXII:Revenant Wings angestellt hast. Weißte bescheid. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:44, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Na die sind alle unfertig! Entweder fehlt die richtige Vorlage, oder sie ist nicht richtig ausgefüllt, die Kategorie ist nicht drin, ein Bild fehlt oder alle diese Sachen zusammen. Du hast dir extra diese Vorlage gewünscht und bekommen, aber dann hast du festgestellt, dass du wohl doch keinen Bock mehr auf das hast, und seitdem liegt das so rum. Du brauchst gar nicht glauben dass ich das in Ordnung bringe, das ist deine Baustelle. Einfach so aufzuhören ohne Grund geht nicht. Das ist mehr als uncool. Ach, und außerdem muss ich keinen Plan ausdenken, denn ich habe meinen schon seit langem. Danke. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC)